Snowglobe Village
Snowglobe Village is a location accessible by activating the Cursed Snowglobe from Murgo in the Fable II DLC See the Future. The village is a recreation of Oakvale from around 300 years prior to Fable II, before it had been destroyed by Reaver and the Shadow Court. Upon activating the Snowglobe, the Hero is transported into a village devoid of all colour. Here the Hero encounters numerous villagers being attacked by Coloured Shadows, who ask the Hero for help. Nearby is a Cullis Gate that will become active once the Hero has removed the curse. The Cullis Gate will allow the player to leave the area, and will return them to the location they were when they activated the snowglobe. As with the other items Murgo sells to the Hero, you will be able to find Murgo statues and dyes. Exploration After restoring colour to the village, you may enter new areas. One of these areas is the house near the wheat field, across from the gate into the town's central plaza. In the house is a flit switch that, when activated, begins to lead you around Oakvale. Eventually, it will open a door in the carriage stop, releasing another flit switch. This switch takes you to a previously locked cottage in the middle of town. After doing some looting, you will find a tea party invitation. This invitation unlocks yet another house, this one in the ring of houses around the well. As you enter, you will find skeletons and weapons everywhere, a scene of ghastly destruction left by none other than your Super Best Friend, Chesty. If you head upstairs, you can use a floating mirror as a portal to an area containing a bottle of red dye. Also next to a tree in the Shadow Court you can find the book The Grumpy Rabbit, which will lead you on a journey around the Celestial Keep looking for The Dingly Egg. The end of this small adventure is access to the Ashfield House. Oakvale Snowglobe Village is the Oakvale built after the bandit raid, but before Reaver sacrificed it to the Shadow Court. It is likely the village came under this colourless curse because of Reaver as Shadow Worshippers are found inside the Shadow Court. Also since Theresa supplies Murgo with the magical items she may have intended the Hero freeing the people of her village. Points of Interest *'Shadow Court': You can find an old version of the Shadow Court. To enter the court you will need a seal that you get from some children if you rescue them from the Shadows. *'The Well': A version of the Well from the Drowned Farm can be entered and explored. *'Oast House': This place looks similar to Giles' Farm if you help Giles. *'Myrtle Cottage': This is where Chesty hosted a tea party. *'Ashfield House':This contains the Commemorative Mug. The key is inside the Dingly Burrow in the Celestial Keep. *'Miss Ursula's Little Tykes School': The school where the children you had to rescue goes to learn and where you get the Shadow Court Key. It changed to Miss Ursula's House of Little Lost Souls after the time the Snowglobe taken place. Miss Ursula could also be linked to the Ursula that Reaver refers to in the escape from Bloodstone. After all, the snowglobe location is presumed to be Oakvale. And Reaver destroyed Oakvale himself. Notes *Some of the chests will be grey and some will be coloured. You can open the coloured ones right away, but to open the grey ones you will have to return the colours. *The village will become colourful momentarily if the player absorbs experience orbs and holds the button down. *Theresa and Garth hero dolls can be found here Collectables Murgo Statuettes * Murgo "Chicken" Model - Found in The Well. * Murgo "Dancing" Model - At one end of the beach, near where a child is rescued. * Murgo "Dismissive" Model - Near the school house there is a bridge, under which is a dive spot. Enter the dive spot to be brought out on a ledge above the school where the model can be found. * Murgo "Begging" Model - Behind a destroyable wall in the Shadow Court. Murgo's Dyes * Cursed Grey Dye - In a chest in the Shadow Court area. * Gory Glory Red Dye - Beyond the mirror in the Myrtle Cottage. * Jaunty Jaundice Dye - In a chest in The Well. * Performers Blue Dye - In a chest in the windmill. * Well Red Dye - In a chest beyond the school house. Category:Fable II Locations Category:See the Future DLC